I Never Got To Say 'I Love You'
by Gohan Hug
Summary: G. Korman's 'Island' Jonathan Lane's thougths throughout all the books as he sends his son away, loses him, and then finds him again.


I Never did tell you 'I Love You'.  
From the Journal of Jonathan Lane  
  
June 28, 2001  
  
My shrink says I should write my thoughts down in stead of blowing up at people. He tells me it should focus on my worse points of stress, which would be my Son, J.J., and my third wife, Leikin.  
  
  
July 3, 2001  
  
That is IT! I've had enough of his messing around! I forgave him after he yelled at his new stepmother, I forgave him after he skipped school...but this...no. This is punishable, it is clear to me that he is a delinquent, my agent has told me about a new experimental program called 'Charting a New Course', it drills teamwork and ingenuity into their heads. The cost means nothing to me. This kid has to learn from his mistakes like my father taught me. On another note, My Harley Davidson is totalled, despite what J.J. says.  
  
  
July 10, 2001  
  
J.J. is off, for another month it'll be just me and Leikin. Do I feel guilty sending him into the middle of nowhere? sure. Do I regret it? Of course not. Sometimes youth just need to suffer the consequences , If they're not thy become spoiled brats. I'm afraid I've raised one of those spoiled brats. I say goodbye to him and watch his learjet leave for Guam.  
  
  
July 14, 2001  
  
Time goes slowly when there is no mayhem going about. Orlando Bloom is dissapointed that he couldn't show J.J. some of his pictures of New Zealand, but I think it better if he kept away from people like that. Hell, he's probably doing tricks with free Willy as I write.  
  
  
July 16, 2001  
  
Leikin is off to Newport today, something about a buisseness promotion. I hope it's not another movie deal, she knows I'm on a vacation. If she is trying to set me up...let's just say my lawyer's will squash her like they did my first wife. My Motorcycle is back from the shop, in good as new order too. I am locking it in a place where my idiot son won't get it.  
  
  
July 25,2001  
  
Oh God....he can't be dead. These kind of things only happen to the poor! My kind are far too important to even ever consider a thing! But, J.J's dead. He was only 14, he only wanted my attention and instad I shipped him off on some giant canoe. I never played a part of a good father...I'll never have the chance to again either. J.J, I never even said 'I love you'.  
  
  
July 28, 2001  
  
Hundreds of people attended his funeral, there was not body so we were forced to use a picture. Leiken came back for this, and she was balling her eyes out. But strangely, I can't bring myself to cry. I'm depressed by his passing, but I can't even conjure a single tear.  
  
  
July 29, 2001  
  
I was forced to attend a conference, made by the other children's parents, some chose not to show up. There was Tyler and Anne Greenfield, Donnell Swann, Becka Sikorsky, Ryan Haggerty, and the Mate Calvin Radford. Even though they are all lower class than me, I can find some sympathy, we've all lost our children in this horrible accident. For the Greenfields, it was worse, as they lost both siblings. They say the Pheonix (The report said that was the boat's name) erupted into a fiery ball. My Temrary Retirement from Movies has just gotten longer. The Harley Davidson is still locked in the cheap shed about a mile into the land we own, I'm going to go get it and put it back in the good garage. I've got no reason to hide it now.  
  
  
August 12, 2001  
  
"Hi Dad" Those two words were like miracles to my ears. I let my guard down and showed some concern.  
  
"J.J, are you alright? They haven't hurt you?"   
  
"I'm fine" there was a pause then "No, I'm not! you've got to get me out of this, Dad!" He sounded urgent, something was very off.  
  
"It's beign taken care of" I lied. "Just sit tight and stay calm"  
  
"Fast! You have to come quick, that's the most important thing!" What have they been doing to him?   
  
"I know you're scared J.J, but for me this is happy! Three days ago I thought you were dead, To talk to you, to hear your voice, you don't know what it means to me!" There was wetness in my eyes, I new I was crying, out of happiness though. I heard some noises in the background and then a voice spoke.  
  
"This is all very touching, but we have business, I assume you've got the money?"  
  
"It's ready" I was still in a daze from this newfound revalation.  
  
"Good. You get your plane fueled and sitting on the tarmac, and when the time comes, we'll tell you where to fly."   
  
And then the call stopped.  
  
J.J. is alive. The rest of the world thinks he's dead...but they won't in a few hours. H's beign held for ransom, $10,000,000 to be exact. I'm just worried that they'll get the money and then kill him.   
  
August 14, 2001  
  
J.J. had a badle bruised arm and few gashes and such. But you have to remember, he was hit by a car. According to rescuers, the first thing he told themwas that they needed to get the other five castaways off that island and quick. Through an equally wierd set of circumstances he got his sunglasses back. That was why the call was so urgent. He wanted to save his friends. That was the msot selfless thing I've ever seen him do. I'm so proud of my son. All of the children are hospitalized and are faring quiet nicely, even the boy who got shot. The doctors say their all suffering from malnutrition, which is certainly understandable from what J.J. claims, according to him they ate nothing but fruit and one one special occasion chicken soup. All of the parents and I are overjoyed to have the kids back, I never really ever did think about what life would be like without my son.   
  
  
October 23, 2001  
  
J.J. has received a map from the NGS (I was miffed to hear that it meant National Geographic Society), on it is the tiny island, now named Junior Island. It's amazing to beleive what those children went through, and being on the same island as a bomb, it's more interesting than one of my movies.   
  
  
December 4, 2001  
  
My son has invited all of the 'Castaways' , as they've come to call themselves, to our mansion. They are celebrating the youngest one, Ian's birthday. He's 12, or so I hear. Luke says without him they all would have been dead. I silently grimaced at the thought. J.J. confided in me that Leikin was driving him crazy, apparently she was treating him like glass, he actually wants to get up and do something. And he avoids an area with water and sand like the plague. I guess that's what being on a deserted island for a month will do to you.  
  
  
Decmber 28, 2001  
  
The Castaways have returned to my house. They are staying here until the day after New Years. Lyssa Greenfield managed to shcedule a Christmas party for them all, I stupidly suggested a Beach party, but it got shot down. I should have known they wouldn't want to go to the beach. This will be my last entry for this year, I wish anyone who reads this a very belated Merry Chritmas and a future Happy New Year.  
  
  
July 17, 2002  
  
I let J.J. sleep in late today. He seems eerily sober and solemn, but it's not like I don't know why. This will always be a bad day for him, and for all the castaways. this book is going in a secret place, I'll never make another entry again. Looking back on it, this journal is very bare. It's doesn't even have three pages. Oh well, I've never been much of a writer. Goodbye, Journal. 


End file.
